


I'd Do It Again

by The_Pirate_King



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby Eren, Domestic Fluff, Don't Judge Me, Gen, Growing Up, eren is a ballerino, hence my paranoia, honestly it could be general audiences, i don't feel like getting in trouble though, i just wanted to cover my bases, its only teen cause levi swears like twice, okay the tags are getting dumber and dumber, papa levi, that did happen to me on another site fyi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pirate_King/pseuds/The_Pirate_King
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year-by-year insight into Levi and Eren's lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Do It Again

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back with another fluffy one shot. It's kind of a piece of absolute crap but I decided to post it anyway. I don't know where it came from (like 99% of the stuff I write), but I woke up and it was in there and I had to write it. Please keep in mind that the age is Eren's NOT Levi. I know it may be a little confusing at first (trust me, I even confused myself at the end until I remembered it's Eren's age), sorry. Anyway hopefully you'll all enjoy this as much as the others I've posted ^^
> 
> Edit: I originally wrote this as Levi/Mikasa but decided that it'd be cuter as Levi/Eren instead. I've been told I missed some pronouns from when it was Mikasa. I edited it but it's like 12am so it's very possible that I still missed something. If you see anything let me know. Also, ballerino is the correct term for a male ballerina. It's basically ballerina with an "o" but I guess it sounds manly?

Ten months. It had been almost exactly ten months since he and his girlfriend broke up. And here she was, sitting in his living room. She had called a week before saying she needed to talk to him; it was important.  So he let her come to _his_ apartment. And now he was sitting in the chair across from her, staring into the eyes of a newborn baby boy; _his_ newborn baby boy.

 

Terrified didn’t even begin to cover how he felt. He was 22, how the hell was he supposed to take care of a baby? He had just finished college! Sure, he had landed a martial arts job at the local university but still!

 

“His name is Eren and he’s only a week old.” His ex tells him.

Eren. That’s his baby’s name.

 

His ex tells him that he doesn’t _have to_ take Eren. She can always put him up for adoption. He looks into his baby’s eyes again and falls in love. Eren was his and he wasn’t going to give him up. So he tells her that he was going to raise his baby.

 

One hour after he tells his ex he was going to parent his own child, his ex walks out the front door and never comes back.

 

1 Day: Levi doesn’t know what to do. He calls his best friend Erwin. Erwin helps him buy baby food, diapers, a changing table, clothing, baby powder, and a bassinet. He was going to buy a crib, but the beautiful white bassinet with the huge blue bow and blue lace trim stole his heart. It was perfect; just like Eren.

 

Week 1: Eren is growing hair. It’s not much, just little tufts, but it’s hair and it’s adorable. Levi bought a baby book to document everything. He writes about his cute little black tufts of hair that stick straight up off the top of his head. Eren’s umbilical cord fell off and nearly gave him a heart attack. He’s an “innie” just like Levi.

 

Week 2: Doctor visit #1. Thankfully, his ex gave him the number of her doctor, which saved him a lot of time. The doctor told him that he should place Eren on his tummy to help him with his motor skills (mostly his gigantic head).

 

Week 3: Eren is colicky. He won’t stop crying which makes Levi want to cry. His baby is hurting and he doesn’t know what to do, so he calls Erwin; Erwin is no help. So he calls Petra. Thankfully, Petra is more helpful. Together, they are able to coo him to sleep. But, after only an hour, he’s crying again and won’t stop. This lasts the whole week.

 

Week 4: Eye contact. Eren made eye contact with him for the first time. He breaks out into what could be considered the widest smile he’s ever experienced. He can barely see, his cheeks hurt, his gums dry out but he’s happy.

 

Week 5: Eren is growing up too fast and it terrifies him. If he’s growing up this quickly as a baby what’s going to happen for the rest of his life?

 

Week 6: He’s beginning to make what Levi calls “happy baby noises”. He smiles and gurgles at him when he likes something. His happy noises make Levi happy. He never knew that such a little thing could make him so happy.

 

Week 7: Eren surprised him. Levi was watching him play on his tummy when all of the sudden, he lifted himself up by his tiny arms to look at him! He’s getting stronger and stronger.

 

Week 8: Eren farts a lot. This of course makes Levi laugh.

 

Week 9: He laughed! Levi was playing peek-a-boo with him and he laughed! Eren’s laugh is his new favorite sound.

 

Week 10: Levi does everything in his power to make Eren laugh. Finger puppets, peek-a-boo, and funny noises. Hanji teases him that he’s losing his mind but he doesn’t care. He also recognizes his voice. He likes to move while he talks just to watch Eren follow him with his head.

 

9 months: He walked! He actually walked! He had been helping him for a while now but he finally took his first steps on his own! It was only three steps but still! Levi couldn’t be happier!

 

11 months: Da-da. He said “da-da”! Levi almost cried from happiness. He spent the rest of the day getting Eren to say “da-da”. After a week he was learning words like “yes!” or “no!” but “da-da” was still Eren’s favorite.

 

One year: It’s already been one year. He was so excited. Of course Eren HAD to have a birthday party! Petra came, Erwin came, Mike and Hanji came. Eren liked Hanji, he called her “four-eyes” and it stuck.

 

2 Years old: Eren was so mobile Levi couldn’t believe it. He loved to walk around the house but when they went out, Eren insisted that Levi carry him. He screamed and threw tantrums when Levi tried to put him down. Levi would scold Eren for his tantrums. He loved his son to death but he would make sure Eren had manners. When he was at work, Petra watched Eren. Petra ran a daycare and let Levi keep Eren there for free, which Levi was always thankful for.

 

3 years old: Eren declared that he was going to be a ballerino. Petra couldn’t watch her for one day after his grandma died so Levi took Eren to work. The women adored Eren but he ignored them in favor of exploring and playing with his daddy. Eren sat and watched when Levi taught his ballet class and he thought the dancers looked “pwetty” and he was going to be one. Levi enrolled Eren in a child ballet class the next day.

 

4 years old: Eren was smart. Levi insisted that he got this from him but Mike always teased him that he got it from his mother, which made Levi grumpier than usual. Eren was learning the ABCs in preschool and insisted that Levi teach him how to read. Levi thought it was too early but gave in anyway. It took several days but he got it. Eren’s new favorite book was “Bob is sad”. Eren read it to him for weeks until he got him a new book. This went on for months but Levi never minded.

 

5 years old: Eren was still dancing and was very good. Of course, this could be because he was Levi’s and he was biased towards his brat, but still. Everyone (even Erwin) admitted after Eren’s first dance recital that he had talent. Levi beamed and showed all his classes the videos he took the next day. They all agreed with him. He couldn’t be prouder. That fall Eren started kindergarden. It was only for half a day but the silence in his house freaked him out. But Eren loved school and would spend the next hour after Levi picked him up telling him all about his day.

 

6 years old: First grade. Where did the time go? Eren insisted that he ride the bus to school even though Levi was wary, he let him. He met all sorts of new friends but his new best friend was Armin.

 

7 years old: Armin and Eren were inseparable. Levi was thrilled that he had such a good best friend. Eren was learning how to do “big math problems” and Levi would spend his afternoons helping him. He didn’t mind though; anything for his little boy. Eren was also getting naughty. He wouldn’t listen when he told Eren to come inside after spending his day playing with Armin and forced him to put Eren in time out. He’d cry the whole time and it would break Levi’s heart but he never showed it. He had to do what’s best by his son no matter how hard it was for him.

 

8 years old: Eren broke his arm. He was playing on the monkey bars at school when he fell and broke it. When the school called Levi he immediately rushed to the school and took Eren to the hospital. He sobbed the entire time and Levi even cried a little. For the next week he insisted that he sleep with daddy and Levi never said no. He made games out of Eren’s cast and wrote silly things all over it to make him feel better. It worked.

 

9 years old: Eren loved to dance. He tried to get out of homework but Levi wouldn’t let him. He would always laugh about it with Erwin because he reminded Levi of himself when he was little. He supposed the apple really doesn’t fall far from the tree.

 

10 years old: Girls. Dear God, he’s starting to like girls. This terrifies Levi. He’s too young to like girls! He still likes to cuddle in Levi’s lap while he reads him bedtime stories for Godsake! But he does. Eren has the biggest crush on Petra for _months_ and neither Levi nor Petra could keep themselves from finding it anything less than adorable.

 

11 years old: “Where do babies come from? Like, for real?” Eren asks Levi one night at dinner. Levi nearly chokes on his food and pales. He wasn’t ready. Eren had asked him this before of course, but he’d always gotten away with saying things like, “from a mommy’s tummy”. Not today. He eventually (to both of their embarrassments) explains it to him and if he wasn’t so mortified at the time, he would have laughed at how absolutely disturbed Eren was. When he told Hanji about it the next day, they both laughed until they cried.

 

12 years old: Eren’s officially hit puberty. Eren has become more independant. Or so he thinks. Levi lets Eren tell him how independent he is knowing full well that he’s going to insist Levi watches The Lion King with him later that night.

 

13 years old: Eren hears a girl talk about her period at school so naturally, he asks Levi about it. Levi promptly calls Hanji and has her explain it. A half hour later, they’re both permanently scarred and watching football because, well, they’re men dammit.

 

14 years old: Eren has landed himself the lead role in his dance school’s rendition of The Nutcracker. Levi immediately takes Eren out to dinner at his favorite restaurant to celebrate. Of course he calls everyone he knows to announce just how talented and amazing his son is. The week before the show, Levi buys his not-so-little ballerino new ballet slippers. They cost him a fortune but the look on Eren’s face when he opened his present made it all worth it.

 

15 years old: First girlfriend. Levi is less than pleased. He’s still too young in his opinion but he’s not willing to argue with Eren. “She’s pretty and super duper sweet!” Eren tells him. But Levi is still wary. When Eren brings over this girlfriend character, Levi makes them sit in the front room where he can keep an eye on them. He doesn’t trust this girl at all.

 

16 years old: Girl breaks up with Eren. Eren comes in the door after their one-year anniversary date in tears and Levi rushes to his side. Eren says that she broke up with him and never told him why. Levi makes Eren hot tea and lets him sleep in his room, something Levi hasn’t done in years. The next week he takes Eren out to teach him how to drive. It was a multi week process but he did well and Levi was proud of him. Eventually, he got his license. Levi wasn’t sure whether or not to be freaked out or proud. He decided that being both was okay.

 

17 years old: Girlfriend number two. Eren was _so_ in love with her. This one, Levi had to admit, was better than the last one. She was more polite and followed Levi’s rule without protest. Levi actually liked this one. That is until Eren came home sobbing from school. Girlfriend was cheating on him with another _girl_. Even the flaming gay Hanji had no words. Levi found out the next day that girlfriend number two was his “first”. Erd and Erwin had to keep an eye on Levi; he was on a warpath.

 

18 years old: Graduation. His baby brat was all grown up and he didn’t know where the time went. It seemed like just yesterday that Eren was learning how to crawl and now he was walking across the stage getting his diploma. Levi cried but never told Eren. That following fall he left for college. Helping Eren move was the hardest thing Levi had ever done. Even so, Levi was immensely proud of Eren. Eren clung to Levi and cried when it was time for him to go. He promised Eren that he’d come see him soon and soothed him. On his way home he had to pull over and cry. His brat was all grown up and that was not okay.

 

21 years old: Girlfriend number 6. Levi was sure that this was “the one”. They had been dating for three years now and she had been nothing but good to him. She had come for Christmas and bought everyone gifts and it was only a matter of time before they got married.

 

25 years old: Wedding day. Levi was not so sure he was totally ready for this. He remembered the day he met Eren for the first time, his first words, his first steps and here he was getting married. Eren looked stunning in his tuxedo and his wife looked gorgeous in her dress. The ceremony was beautiful. Eren cried. His new wife cried. Erwin cried. Levi cried. Erd cried. Mike cried. Petra cried. Hanji sobbed.

 

30 years old: His first baby was born; Levi’s grandson. His grandson was perfect. Not as perfect as his Eren but he was pretty damn close.

 

40 years old: Eren had two children. One son and one daughter. They visited Levi every weekend and it was the highlight of his week. He loved how active his grandkids are and he spoiled them rotten. He was happy.

 

50 years old: Levi was sick. He was old. He had a hard time moving around but that was okay. His brat of a son and his wife visited every weekend. The grandkids were in high school and college but still called him frequently and Eren called every day to talk to him. He loved it.

 

55 years old: Levi was old. It was time.

 

As his time on Earth drew to a close, Levi reflected on his life. His life was full of many hardships. Anyone who said parenting was easy was a dirty rotten liar. But, he wouldn’t trade parenting for the world. Eren brought him so much joy and happiness throughout his life. If you asked him to do it all over again, he’d do it in a heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> I told you it sucked! I hope the ages weren't TOO confusing D:! Forgive me for contributing such a dumb fic but I thought that well, I wrote it, so hopefully someone will like it :) If there's any mistakes let me know (I don't bite) and feel more than welcome to comment (I LOVE comments!!!)!


End file.
